


Bully

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Dad!Tony, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, slight angst, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: You've been dating Peter Parker for about a year and suddenly you start to pull away from him and your father Tony Stark. But why are you suddenly so distant from them?Warning there is mentions of bullying





	Bully

“Hey Y/n you wanna go see a movie tonight with Ned and Katie?” Your boyfriend Peter asks you. Peter and you had been dating for just over a year much to your father’s dismay at the beginning. Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and way to overprotective father. 

Ned was Peter’s best friend and he was great, he was a super great guy and he had always been nice to you and you knew he was always there for Peter. But Katie on the other hand was horrible. She had been Ned’s “girlfriend” for the past couple months. But you were pretty sure she was just using Ned to get closer to Peter. Everyone knew she had a huge crush on Peter since the news of him being Spider-Man broke last summer. Katie also would use any excuse to get you alone and threaten or bully you. You hadn’t said anything because you weren’t totally sure they would believe you and you definitely couldn’t tell your father because he would go ballistic.

“You know Peter I’m really not feeling that great. Plus I have this huge paper for English to write. So I think I’ll pass.” You lie, god you hated lying to him. Peter was such a great guy but you couldn’t tell him the truth. Either he wouldn’t believe you and think you were a possessive bitch or he would believe you and he would tell Ned and break his heart.

“Are you sure? We haven’t really hung out in awhile outside of the compound.” Peter had moved into the compound last summer after news broke of him being Spider-Man. Your father had set up a small apartment like area for him and his Aunt May.

“Maybe next time. Have fun sweetheart.” You reply pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Alright. I love you.” Peter says before shutting the door. You just mumble something unintelligible. Your phone chimes a few minutes later. It’s a text. From Katie. 

Fuck. What does she want now? You think to yourself. She had already sent you a text earlier telling you if you came to the movie tonight you wouldn’t wake up tomorrow morning.

"I see you’re learning Slutty Stark. Don’t worry about Peter I’ll take good care of him tonight...and every other night. You might as well break up with him now. Save yourself some heartbreak before you dumps you for me. Plus then I’ll get to be there to pick up the pieces for him. Xoxo Bitch, Katie."

You feel tears burn your eyes and before you can stop them the tears are streaming down your face. You can’t just sit here and cry, so you decide to go for a run around the compound. You leave your phone on your bed not wanting to think about that Katie bitch anymore. You pass by your father and Peter and when they try to talk to you you just start running like your life depended on it.

PETER’S POV

“Hey Mr. Stark can I talk to you for a minute?” I ask him after I leave Y/n’s room. She was really starting to worry me lately and this was the final straw. For the first few months everything was great between us but lately she’s been pulling away and I’m worried about her. And I know she’s been pulling away from her father a lot lately too, which was even more troubling.

“What do you want Spidey-boy?” Mr. Stark questions with a bored look on his face.

“Do you know what's going on with Y/n lately?” 

“She’s been dating you. She’s with you all the time and ditching out on our projects.” He growls at me. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, sir. She barely hangs out with me lately other than at school and even then she’s been avoiding me. She’s always saying she’s got homework or she doesn’t feel well. Sir, is she -oh god um-, sir is she going to break up with me?” I ask, my voice cracking. I feel like I can’t breathe at the thought. I love her so much and she’s the best thing that has happened to me, I can’t lose her. What other girl would put up with my dorkiness and my last minute bailing when there’s an emergency mission?

“She what? Why would she be lying to me? She’s literally never lied to me before. I’m gonna go check on her.” Mr. Stark says with concern lacing his voice. Just then a distraught Y/n runs past us with tears streaming down her face. We both go to stop her but she just runs past us quicker.

“See what I mean?” I motion towards her retreating form.

“Yes I do Spidey-boy. FRIDAY!”

“Yes boss?” The AI responses.

“Send Wanda and Nat to go talk to Y/n please.” He commands.

“Right away boss.” FRIDAY complies immediately.

“You and me are gonna go see if we can figure out what’s going on with my kid.” Mr. Stark demands pointing at me. I nod not sure what else to do and I follow him into her room. Her phone is laying on her bed, which was weird because she normally brings it with her. I look at it and I feel my face drain of color.

"I see you’re learning Slutty Stark. Don’t worry about Peter I’ll take good care of him tonight...and every other night. You might as well break up with him now. Save yourself some heartbreak before you dumps you for me. Plus then I’ll get to be there to pick up the pieces for him. Xoxo Bitch, Katie."

“Mr. Stark, I think I know what’s wrong.” I motion him towards me and show him the text message. Scrolling up we find many more threatening messages from Katie.

“That little Satan’s spawn is gonna regret ever even seeing my daughter when I’m through with her.” Mr. Stark growls grabbing the phone from my hand and making phone calls with his own. I decide to let him handle it and go find my girl.

YOUR POV

“Y/n, are you alright?” Natasha asks me moving to sit down beside me on one of the benches outside.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Wanda asks me sitting down on my other side.

“This horrible girl has been sending me nasty texts and threatening me. And now she’s trying to make me break up with him.” You sob not being able to keep your emotions in any longer.

“Sweetie why didn’t you tell us?” Nat says pulling your against her and running her hand down your hair soothing you while you sob.

“Because I didn’t know if Peter would believe me and I didn’t want dad to freak out.” You whimper.

“Why would I not believe you?” Peter asked startling you.

“When did you get out here?” You ask trying to decipher what he heard.

“Since Nat and Wanda sat down by you. Y/n why didn’t you tell me?” Peter begged.

“Why don’t we give you two some privacy,” Nat suggests and she and Wanda walk back towards the compound.

“I didn’t think you would believe me. Plus she kept saying if I said anything it would hurt Ned and you would break up with me for hurting him and then she would swoop in and comfort you and she would have you.” You choke out feeling the lump in your throat grow at the thought of Peter being with anyone else.

“Of course I would believe you. Baby girl I love you and I’m not gonna dump you.” He vows taking my hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to the backs of my hands.

“Promise?” You whimper. He wipes the tears off of your cheeks and presses a soft kiss to your forehead.

“I promise baby girl.” He wraps his arms around you and spins you around in a circle.

“Well I got that girl expelled from your school and the police want to know if you would like to press harassment charges?” Your father asks breaking you and Peter from your daydream.

“Isn’t that overkill dad?” You ask a little overwhelmed by the bomb he just dropped.

“Not at all. Sweetheart she threatened your life multiple times. Your school has a zero tolerance policy and it turns out she had already had two other serious strikes on her records so the school decided she should be expelled. And she was threatening you and harassing you, both of which are crimes. So do you want to press charges? Get a restraining order?” The way your dad says it you can tell the restraining order is already a done deal.

“I take it the restraining order is already done?” You ask knowing from the look on his face that your right.

“Yes. I’m not risking you. I’ve bumped up your security and if you ever receive any messages like this again from her or anyone else you are to tell me immediately.” You nod agreeing with your father’s rules.

“I really don’t want to press charges though dad. She already got expelled and now has a restraining order against her, I just don’t think it’s necessary to press charges.” You respond.

“Fine. I guess. I’ll give you two some privacy but just so you know we will be having a long discussion about this tonight kiddo. You should have told me.” Your dad says before walking back inside.

“He’s right you know. You should have told someone.” Peter whispers to you.

“I know but I didn’t want to be a drama queen. I mean I’m surrounded by superheroes, my boyfriend, my dad, and so on and I can’t even handle a teenage girl.” You reply avoiding his gaze.

Peter grabs your chin gently and forces you to look at him. “Hey, that’s enough. You can tell me anything. Don’t ever feel like you have to handle everything by yourself. I’m your boyfriend, your partner in crime, you can depend on me Y/n.” Peter murmurs before he captures your lips with his. 

“Your right, I love you Peter Parker.” You say after the two of you break apart.

“I love you too Y/n Stark.” Peter replies holding you tight against him and pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are being bullied please tell someone who can help you.   
> Don't stay quite!   
> You are valuable and you do not deserve to be treated bad.


End file.
